Time Travel, your joking Right
by Emmeline.S
Summary: Read as Lily James Sirius and Remus get sent to the future, set after the final battle, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron and James/Lily  eventually
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort sat at malfoy manor absently twisting his wand between his fingers, deep in thought, when 17yr old Lucius Malfoy hesitantly slid into the drawing room where Voldemort was currently residing.

"My L-Lord, my M-Mother told me to give this to y-you, it just appeared in t-the sitting room addressed to you, s-sir" Lucius stuttered before nervously placing an envelope in Voldemorts outstretched hand, than stood nervously, waiting to be told what to do.

"You may leave, Lucius" he hissed and watched as the barely of age Malfoy fled the room.

Then he turned his eyes to the envelope in his hand addressed to him.

Voldemort, firstly checked the envelope for any signs of dangerous spells, his wand picked up a strange unknown spell, that suggested the envelope did not come from this time.

Voldemort frowned slightly but opened the envelope and read the letter inside:

_My Lord Voldemort, _

_I am one of your loyal servants from the future, the spell I will use to get this letter to you is an ancient one that I found in an ancient book, but I fear it will kill me to cast it, but I willingly take the risk. You must believe me when I tell you that you have been defeated barely six months ago, the reason this letter took so long to get to you is that I had to find a spell to deliver the message, while running from the ministry, I had to tell you that the boy that killed you is the offspring of James Potter and Lily Evans and in order for you to survive you must kill them, bu-_

The writing than changed from neat and precise to a hurried scrawl

_I cant say no more, the ministry have found me, be quick._

The letter than cut off without even a signature. Voldemort sat there in fury, how could he be defeated, him, Voldemort, defeated. But then is the letter itself a trick.

"Lucius!" Voldemort bellowed and hastily stood up, and barged out of the drawing room, deciding that he would kill this Potter and Evans, whether the letter was true or not.

" Do you really think Malfoys dad was killed by you-know-who, I mean, I thought the Malfoys worshiped him?" James Potter whispered to his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as they pushed their way through the crowded halls of Hogwarts.

"Don't know Prongs, but it was in the paper, and Malfoy left yesterday" Sirius whispered back, with Remus nodding in agreement.

"Hey Remus!" Lily Evans shouted over the noise, suddenly appearing just in front of the trio.

But since she wasn't exactly huddled close to the marauders (you all know who they are) they couldn't hear the rest of her sentence.

Sirius quickly pulled them off into an empty classroom, and Lily reluctantly followed.

"So Evans, do you want to-" James asked as soon as the door had been shut.

"No Potter" Lily cut him off before turning to Remus and asking,

"Can I borrow, your history notes, I missed the first half of the lesson, doing an errand for professor Flitwick."

Remus nodded and reached in to his bag for the notes.

" Ha, do you think any child of yours would defeat me!" hissed a voice at the back of the room, and the foursome turned to stare into a snake like face.

"Voldemort" Lily breathed in terror. But before any one could move Voldemort had his wand trained on them and he whispered a spell before blue light shot from his wand and encircled the four students.

James watched as they were surrounded by a blue whirl wind, and he pitched forward when the wind strengthened, until it all suddenly stopped, and he landed face first into the concrete floor.


	2. Chapter 2

He heard groans from the others as they had obviously hit the concrete to, and he pulled himself up to take in his surroundings, and was relieved to see that Voldemort wasn't there.

"Oh Merlin" Lily said shakily as she got to her feet, and helped Remus up. James helped Sirius up who was rubbing his nose, grumpily.

"Merlin has nothing to do with it, what do we do though everything seems the same, but Voldemorts not here" Sirius snapped, more absorbed in making sure his nose was okay than being nice.

"We Tell Dumbledore, the spell Voldemort cast must've backfired or something" Remus said, glaring pointedly at the part of the room where Voldemort had been standing about thirty seconds ago.

"Sounds simple enough" James said grinning uncontrollably, which Lily noted straight away.

"Why are you smiling Potter, We just faced you-know-who" Lily snapped incredulously.

"Yeah but lily-flower, Where alive!" James laughed, and the fact that they were very much alive, suddenly seemed hilarious, and even Lily gave in and giggled.

But all the giggling stopped when Remus opened the door and they all caught sight of the rest of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Merlin" Lily gasped. The corridors were no longer crowded, but that just made it worse. They could see holes in the walls, suits of Armour were broken or even completely missing, and the whole corridor was showered in debris and gravel. And this was just the one corridor.

"I think that spell did do something" Sirius whispered.

"Oh no, you wouldn't think that, now would you padfoot, and why the hell are you whispering" James' voice echoed down the hall.

"Because were not alone" Sirius pointed down the corridor, and they found that the halls aren't as empty as they thought.

People had started to clean up the mess, there was about four students there, and they all turned around when they heard James' voice.

"You know they probably think were idiots for standing here staring at them" Remus whispered, which made everyone except Sirius avert their eyes.

"Hey! You four! What the bloody hell Happened to Hogwarts" Sirius bellowed down the hall.

"Sirius" Lily hissed.

"What, maybe they know"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked towards the four strangers standing in the middle of the corridor. As they got closer, they slowed down.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny went for their wands, but was stopped by a wave of Harry's hand.

"Harry" Hermione hissed "They have to be impostors"

"There not" Harry stated, at the same time that the woman that had to be his mother said

"Of course were not!"

"Harry-"

"Think about it, you cant use polyjuice on the dead, Sirius's didn't leave a body behind, James and Lily, their bodies...Well, they wouldn't exactly be pretty by now, and Remus looks a million years younger" Harry whispered in Ron's ear so that said people wouldn't hear.

"So-" Ron started

"They're time travellers" Hermione stated matter of factly.

**_I changed a tiny bit of this chapter and fixed up the spelling of Lucius because someone signed Nos pointed it out, :) And thanks sooooo much for the good luck ( I note your sarcasm ). Oh and i dont write in paragraphs coz it looks weird. Any suggestions would help, and if i've misspelt or you think somethings out of character i would love for you to point them out ( Be as harsh as u want, i promise not to cry) _**


	4. Chapter 4

They couldn't be here, Why are they here, How the hell did they get here? Were the thoughts that kept running through Harry's mind, It wasn't really the fact that his parents were standing in front of him, he barely knew them, it was Sirius and Remus. The two people who where like family, both that died because of him.

Hermione was trying to discreetly get the group up to McGonagall's office. She was worried about how the time travellers got here but she couldn't help but to keep glancing back at Remus and Sirius, especially Remus. Tears were threatening to spill as she thought of Teddy the little boy who barely got to know his father.

Ron kept on tripping over his feet, a distracted Harry would catch his arm and pull him upright before he could hit the ground. He couldn't stop starring at James, he looked like a replica of his best mate, he knew they looked like clones from Harry's photo album, but actually seeing them for himself in real life was like staring at Fred and George. Except for their eyes they could be bloody twins.

Ginny was walking next to Hermione, she was trying not to cry as she looked over all the faces, seeing the people most important to him alive again, was just making Ginny all emotional, which she really hated.

The time travellers seemed stunned to find out that they weren't in their own time, Sirius, for once was quiet, Remus was off in his own little world trying to remember the spell Voldemort had cast on them, James couldn't stop glancing back at a distracted more scarred clone of himself, And Lily she was taking in the entire scene as they walked the halls of Hogwarts, and was horrified to see holes in the walls, rubble everywhere, battered paintings and armour, and once even someone cleaning up a pile of blood.

By the time they reached McGonagall's office, which used to be Dumbledore's, and Hermione had dragged them all up to the open office, everyone was finally coming out of their own worlds in time to shock McGonagall with their visitors.

_Sorry it took so long to update, things are crazy at my house with everyone sick, broken or me, looking after the sick and broken. Hope you liked, i know the chapters are short, but im hoping to eventually make them longer. Thanks for the reviews, really made my day. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

"I think… I'll just go"

"Harry no!" Ginny jumped to her feet and grabbed Harry's hand before he could walk out the headmistress' door.

"Ginny, they're staring at me, I should go" he whispered into her ear.

"For all the power and the wisdom you've gained, you let it all fly out the window when _they_ get here" She didn't even try to quieten her voice, as the now informed and up to date time travellers stared at harry with gaping mouths.

"Harry, why don't you bring Teddy to meet Remus" McGonagall said, forgetting the one small detail she'd left out of the explanation, as Remus looked suspiciously at her.

At those words Harry snapped back into himself, the Harry that had gained attitude, a life, freedom, and had picked up on an uncanny amount of wisdom.

"No I don't think that's a good idea, especially with so many things unresolved here, How about I take Remus and Sirius back to my place, and Ron and Mione, how about you take James and Lily to Potter mansion?" with a nod from Ron he took the two steps that left Harry pressed up against Ginny.

Ron pointedly looked away as Harry lowered his Head to place a single kiss To Ginnys lips than whispered into her ear "your still welcome to crash at my place, I know how much your mum's been getting on your nerves."

He waited till she had nodded, placed a kiss on the bottom corner of his scrar like she always did. The scar that had made it even easier for people to identify him. The one that started at his right cheek, cut along his nose, across his left eye and ended at his temple. Other than that the final battle seven months ago had left him with few other scars.

He then glanced over to Remus and Sirius who still hadn't said a word and turned around and walked straight out the door, expecting them to follow him. Which they scrambled to do.

_I know I've been awful and took months to update a crappy _ _9 paragraph chapter. But before I right the next chapter I need youse to make a decision for me. I know I don't have many reviewers, but im righting this for you so I need you to chose._

_Choice 1 : Harry is all powerfull and spends his time divided between hunting death eaters, bad wizards, u know being and Auror , Ginny and then Teddy._

_Choice 2: Harry and Ginny are trying to seetle straight into family life with Teddy full time, engaged and Ginny pregnant harry dosent know yet_

_Choice 3: Harry sticks to the house and Hogwarts not wanting to be seen by the wizarding world._


	6. Chapter 6

"Remus hold onto Sirius" Harry commanded as soon as he had stepped outside of the Hogwarts gates.

But apparently on the walk from the headmistress' office to the grounds had given the boys time to catch their tongues.

"Hang on are you really James and Lily's son" Remus questioned, followed closely by Sirius,

"Yeah, I mean you look like James, and you have Lily's eyes, but how do we know this isn't just some prank Snivellus is playing on us."

Harry shook his head at the boys questions and instead of answering them, he turned to face them and demanded the map.

"What map" Sirius asked dumbly, followed by a swift slap to the head from Remus.

"How do you know about the map" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I have the same one here" Harry said, pulling out the marauders map from his jean pocket.

That seemed to satisfy Sirius as he started jumping up and down screaming, "I knew they would get together" at the top of his lungs.

"Blimey his bloody loud" hissed Ron, who covered his ears and gave the now sheepish Sirius a glare.

"And I would have thought it would be James jumping for joy, not you Sirius" Hermione jumped in making Sirius blush harder.

"well, im sorry, but finding out that I have a son and die and all this other crap, has put me in shock, I promise to do more jumping and screaming in the future, ok" James said, still rather pale but seemed to be trying to act like his normall self. Wich is more than he could say for Lily, who just walked quietly beside him, looking almost like a ghost.

"How do I know you didn't steal it" Remus said, confusing Hermione and Ron.

"Well check yours and see" Harry said absently, watching the Hogwarts doors. "Ginny using the floo" harry directed at Ron as Remus retrieved the map from James and opened it to check to see if Harry is really who he said he was.

"Yeah, she said she's gonna say bye to mum, and see if she can keep Teds for the night, before coming round."

Remus scanned the map than for themselves while Sirius started chanting "James's son has a girlfriend, James's son has a girlfriend" with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's Harry" said person snapped,

"And it's Fiancée" Hermione corrected.

"Your getting married" Lily said quietly, that it was surprising anyone heard her even with everyone so quiet.

"Yep" harry replied automatically. Than walked back the three steps to inside the gate than said to Remus "Better"

Remus blushed as he realised that of course he couldn't see harry on the map when he wasn't at Hogwarts, and quickly rescanned the map, to find a dot labelled Harry James Potter standing just inside the gates.

"Well, you check out I guess"

"If that's settled than I think it's time to go, James will you take lily to potter mansion, I assume you remember how to get there"

After a grumbled "of course I do, I do live there" he grabbed Lily's arm and apparated to the mansion before Lily could object.

Than with a giggle from Hermione, Ron swept her up into his arms before apparating them both to the mansion.

Harry tore his eyes from the Hogwarts gate, and clapped his hands together, actually putting a grin on his face.

"Kay, now back to what I said first, Remus hold on to Sirius"

"Why, where are we going" Remus questioned at the exact time Sirius did.

"Grimmauld place, now enough chit chat lets go"

Sirius groaned but once Remus grabbed onto his arms he apparated away, and Harry followed not two seconds later.

"wow, this place looks amazing" Sirius exclaimed sweeping his gaze around the new and improved Grimmauld place. The hallway had been made to look more spacious by knocking out the right wall, opposite the stairs, leading into an open and spacious living room. All the walls had been painted a cream, and the carpet ripped up and polished floorboards put in.

The left wall in the hallway was covered with wizards photos all in elegant matching frames, showing lots of pictures of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and who Remus guessed was the rest of the Weasleys and Teddy.

The pictures were spread across the whole wall stopping only when there was a break in the wall for the stairs, which had been replaced with a new gleaming set. And from what Sirius could see there was a large window in the living room that showed off a large garden out the front which had definitely not been there before.

"Yes well me and Ginny made a lot of changes" he hung his jacket on the coat stand before flipping of his joggers and walked into the living room to sit in a modern, comfy white armrest.

"I fixed up your parents bedroom and onsuite which is now my bedroom, you and Remus can sleep in your old room and your brothers, which both have been redecorated into guest rooms, I think some of your clothes are in there still to"

He flashed them a grin, that showed how surprisingly relaxed he was in his own home, before standing back up at the sound of running feet coming from the Kitchen, and opened his arms as the doors next to a long white modern couch, burst open and Ginny weasley flung herself into Harry's arms.

"I missed you" she sighed as she buried her head in his neck.

"You were gone, for what, five seconds" Sirius cried in annoyance, he hated it when people did that, can't they handle ten minutes apart.

Remus slapped him upside the head, again and dragged him up the stairs.

"Where's your bedroom" Remus said, when he reached the top of the first flight of stairs.

"what was that bloody for, you arsehole" Sirius sneered, as he grabbed remus's arm and dragged him up the next flight of stairs.

"They've obviously been through tonnes, just give them some time alone, because the poor bloke's probably gonna be harassed our whole… visit, by you and James, once he gets over the shock of finding out he's dead and has a son."

Sirius thought about it for a minute and by the time they reached the seventh floor and found Sirius's bedroom door, he had answered with a " I guess your right"

"Of course I am" Remus grinned before pushing open the door to the very nice refurnished guest room that was once Sirius' room.

It was a very modern, with dark stained furniture with simple white walls, curtains and blankets. The large window over the window made it seem very open and spacious.

"Huh" Sirius snorted "liked it better with the naked muggle women on the walls.

Remus laughed before shutting the door and ransacking the dresser for Sirius' old clothes.

_Now the votes have come in and it looks like choice 2, family man Harry, is the winner. I was asked for a combination for 1 and 2, and since most people wanted choice 2, ill stick with that and a bit later on he can be offered a job as an auror (did I spell it right)._

_Now 2 updates in 2 days, is a record for me, and I did desperately try to make the chapter longer, and I think I succeeded, I just had a bit of trouble in trying to round up the end of the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, it made my day._

_Me and the ommpa lommpas are evil, have challenged each other to writing a new story each with the theme and characters chosen by the other. So this story might be on hold for a bit while I start and Finnish this new story, but it wont be to long, so I can hopefully get back to this quick._

_Thanks for all the patience, read & review. _


End file.
